i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Fugui
|alias(es) = Fatty Golden Prince|status = Alive|age = 5000+|species = Human|gender = |hair_color = Dark Brown|eye_color = Brown|spouse = Unnamed fiancee 500+ Beloved|family = Household of Li Meng Hao (assumed older brother)|friends = Meng Hao Chen Fan|allies = Meng Hao Chen Fan|affiliation(s) = Reliance Sect (disbanded) Golden Frost Sect (former) Paleo-Immortal Mausoleum|sect(s) = Reliance Sect (disbanded) Golden Frost Sect (former) Paleo-Immortal Mausoleum|ve = Mountain and Sea Realm Mountain and Sea Butterfly|mas = Ninth Mountain and Sea|planet = South Heaven|cultivation_base = Dao Realm|novel = Book 1, Chapter 1|occupation(s) = Golden Prince of the Golden Frost Sect Disciple of the Paleo Immortal Mausoleum (former)|chinese = 李富贵|pinyin = lǐ fù guì}}Li Fugui, more commonly known as Fatty, is one of the recurring characters of [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|'I Shall Seal the Heavens.]] '' Description A friendly, fat, young man whose most remarkable feature is his two protruding teeth which he likes to sharpen with swords. He is rather lazy when it comes to cultivation, preferring to spend his time sharpening his teeth. History Book 1 He was a mortal just like Meng Hao who was abducted by Xu Qing and brought to Reliance Sect along with Meng Hao, Wang Youcai and Dong Hu. He is the first person and friend Meng Hao made after being kidnapped to the Reliance Sect. Meng Hao usually just calls him Fatty. After, Patriarch Reliance baits the Southern Domain clan using the Sublime Spirit Scripture and therein disbanding Reliance Sect, Li Fugui was kidnapped by the Golden Frost Sect due to his special teeth. He became a Core Disciple and was excessively spoiled by the clan. He ends up having at least 100 wives with a lot of them bearing children. Book 5 He then became the Golden Prince of Golden Frost Sect after the war with Blood Demon Sect. Later in the story, Li Fugui helps Xu Qing deliver a medicine to Meng Hao in the Rebirth Cave and informing him the problems in the Black Sieve Sect. Afterwards, Fatty gains the position of Golden Sect Prince through his and Meng Hao's con. Book 6 During the creation stage of the Ancient Road competition, Li Fugui ate an extremely hard fungus and gained enlightenment about it, which caused 13 stone steles to descend. He named the divine ability '''Gulping Down Heaven, through the suggestion of the Patriarch of the Paleo-Immortal Mausoleum, one of the five great Holy Lands. He was subsequently recruited by the Paleo-Immortal Mausoleum. When Meng Hao visited him, its revealed that he plans to have his descendants take control of the Paleo Immortal Mausoleum, since he is aware that he himself is not exceptional enough to do it. With the mass number of his children alone, it would certainly be enough to be a clan of its own, making this plan rather believable and very much possible. Books 8-9 He participated in the war with the 33 Heavens, ultimately losing hundreds of his beloveds and his children, much to his grief. A thousand years after the war, he is now a famous figure within the Mountain and Sea Butterfly. As for what made him famous, we can only guess for now. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Father Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Affiliation Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:True Immortal Category:Immoral Category:Five Major Sects/Characters Category:Dao Realm Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters